


One Tiny Bed

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6 for Rarepair week!!!!<br/>Day 6: Serendipity</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Tiny Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for Rarepair week!!!!  
> Day 6: Serendipity

It was supposed to be a normal road trip. Ibuki was invited to tour with a famous death metal band, and Souda gave everyone the idea to tag along with her as groupies. Everyone seemed pretty pumped for the idea, so they all packed into one of Togami's charter buses and headed off after Ibuki's tour bus. The first night was okay, they all just slept on the bus because they hadn't stopped driving yet. The rest of that first week was spent on the bus, until they finally arrived at their first venue. That night was glorious for the everyone, and they could see the joy in Ibuki's eyes when the audience cheered for her. After that, they all went to a restaurant to celebrate. Now, they were at the next venue, which they were supposed to be at for a couple weeks. So, they had to stay at a hotel, and since most of them were short on cash, they had to all share rooms. Conveniently for them, the hotel barely had enough room them, so they paid for their rooms and went upstairs. Everyone was in pairs, and Hinata had gotten Gundam as his partner. He was sure this was Komaeda's doing, since he is the one person to know that he has a major crush on Gundam. Hinata tried to control his blush as he walked with Gundam down the hallway to their room. When they made it to their room, Gundam placed in the key card in and opened the door. Upon entering their room, they found themselves a big surprise.

There was only one bed. Hinata stared at the lonely twin-sized bed in shock and grabbed his phone, calling Komaeda immediately and shouting through the phone, "WHY THE HELL IS THERE ONLY ONE BED IN MY ROOM?!" Gundam walked toward the bed and set his one bag down, feeling a slight embarrassment from thinking about sharing a bed with Hinata. He actually had a crush on Hinata as well, and just the thought of having to share a bed with him made him very nervous. Hinata hung up the phone and sighed angrily, walking towards Gundam and setting his things down as well. "Well...I guess uh...I'll just sleep on the floor then..." Hinata suggested awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Nonsense, your back will surely be sore by the morning. I shall sleep on the floor, you can take the bed." Gundam insisted as he stood and grabbed a sheet off of the bed, then spreading it out on the floor. Hinata shook his head, "No no, I couldn't do that to you. I'll take the floor." "No I will." "Gundam just let me-" "-I don't want to inconvenience your health-" "-Well I don't want to do that either-" "-Hinata please just let me-" "-No! I'll feel bad-" "-Well I will feel worse if I let you sleep on the floor!" The two of them were now in each other's faces; cheeks red from shouting and they were both panting. Once they realized how close they were, Gundam jumped back and hid his blush under his scarf. Hinata sighed and muttered, "Well then, I guess we'll have to share the bed then?" Gundam looked at Hinata and nodded slowly, as if he was ashamed. 

So, Hinata grabbed the blanket off the floor and spread it back onto the bed and told Gundam he was going to change in the bathroom. Gundam quickly grabbed his phone and texted Souda "You're dead you hear me? I know you set this up." before changing into his pajamas. Meanwhile, Hinata was splashing water on his face to help lessen the blush. He quickly changed and left the bathroom, almost shouting at the sight of Gundam in only his tank top and boxers. Hinata was in a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt, but even that made Gundam blush. "U-Ummm....I guess we should sleep now?" Hinata suggested and Gundam agreed, slowly moving himself into the bed. Hinata followed suit and they both were laying quite stiffly in the small bed, keeping a considerable amount of distance between them in the bed. "Goodnight Hinata..." Gundam said quitely as he shut off the lamp, putting the both of them in darkness. Hinata didn't reply and just tried to desperately bring himself to sleep. 

"Ugh, I can't believe those fuckers slept in." Kuzuryuu said as he walked down the hallway with Souda and Komaeda. It was around noon now and Ibuki's next gig was starting in two hours. Gundam and Hinata didn't show up to breakfast or lunch, so now the three of them decided to grab them so they wouldn't be late. "Oh, I'm sure they're fine~" Komaeda chimed, secretly setting up his phone's camera for pictures. "Yeah Kuzuryuu, calm down!" Souda said as he pressed the record button on his phone as he approached their door. Kuzuryuu knocked on it loudly and shouted "Hey bastards!! Get the fuck up!! It's noon already you assholes!!" There was no response. So, Kuzuryuu sighed and kicked open the door. Inside was Gundam and Hinata....in a rather.... _intimate_ position. Hinata was spooning Gundam; their legs were tangled up and one of Hinata's hands had their fingertips inched inside Gundam's boxers by the waistband. Kuzuryuu turned red at the sight and Souda and Komaeda proceeded to take a bunch of pictures. The sound of clicking woke them both up, and once Hinata realized the position he was in with Gundam he screamed and fell out of bed. Gundam covered his body with the blanket and tried not to scream. "Guys what the fuck?!?!" Kuzuryuu shouted, "If you two wanted to sleep in and spoon, you could've texted us!!" "Shut up!!" Gundam and Hinata shouted. Souda and Komaeda smirked and walked out of the room, the faint sound of Kuzuryuu's screaming in the background. "You think our plan worked?" Komaeda asked. "Hell yeah.." Souda said, and they high-fived. 

Let's just say those pictures went viral fast. So did the news of them dating. 


End file.
